User talk:KidVegeta
vandal Hi, KV. Secord is using foul language and vandalising on Captainfalcon07, Deadpool the merc and Nikon23 user pages, I know the foul language is against the rules on this wiki.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 23:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Again!! and Quick Favor. Archive 6 Goku/Superman all stars Excuse me KidVegeta, hello I am Steve9021, I would like you to read my fanfiction (Dragon Ball GT: Hero Reborn) if you would like to. (And I am very sorry if I offend you and anyone else by doing so) Steve9021 (talk) 14:49, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello again KidVegeta, If you do get the chance to read it, please tell me what do you think about it. (I am used to criticism, now in my life, also I had added a fewnew paragraphs to it.) I had also read some of your and your partner`s works on this wiki, they are pretty good. Steve9021 Another post from MajinGogito Hey Kid Vegeta Kid Vegeta It Me Banjotron2000 Remember Me Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 05:55, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Banjotron2000Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 05:55, April 13, 2014 (UTC) It Been A Long Time Since I Been Here Kid Vegeta It Don't hurt to let you guys know that i'm back right Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 06:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Banjotron2000Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 06:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC) RB3 I not know when Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 is come. SuperTaiko1 19:47, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello, I am new here on this wiki. I would like to Contribute in the future, although this seems, like this wiki is basically almost, if not completely dead. :/ no one in chat, basically at all, etc. although I'd still like at help, since u love me. :) 2 Questions-How do I/u raise ur power level, and 2: is there any other way u can view ur own pl/others pl, other than in chat? Also one more thing. :) I also have a 1 Suggestion. We should make some sorta game to play on wiki, involving ja pls! :) be good fun for community. :D K, Bye! :) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 03:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Compliment Hey KidVegeta! I Like The Badges System u put on here, as well as power level! =) Also,What Does being a "Supreme Kai" on ur page mean? =) k , bye. WaffleGuy26 (talk) 02:53, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, =). K, Bye Dinosaur who must not be banned, whose name is KidVegeta, which is an odd name for a Dinosaur . =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 03:06, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kid Vegeta! I have 2 Questions. 1: How do i get my fanfiction, featured/main page? do i need to link to any articles or something in a catergory? idk. XD and...2: How do i make it so only i/certain people can edit my stuff? and i will soon post my stuff..just have to finish first arc at least...XD k, bye! =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 07:27, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I mean Like "Property of "Someone". I see, you, and destructive disk etc. =) Also, just grammar edits, plus for badges. =) One more thing. Where can i view the full ranking list, or is there only a top 20? Well, Bye. =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 02:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Kid Vegeta, for one, I just wanted to say thank you again for correcting me on my improper Japanese, and helping me find a proper title. However, aside from that, I do not have the ability to add another page, edit a page, or even categorize a page. Is this problem that is common for everyone or is there something wrong with my account? Thanks in advance. アーシャカゲ (希望影) 21:19, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Ashakage-san Well, for one, I use Google Chrome. Though this may be, it has never presented a problem for me in the past, so I would be a bit baffled if using this browser has something to do with it. For when I click the edit button at the top of a page, a small window is shown that has three bars flashing back and forth, I believe that is the "loading screen". Yet, it never finished loading. Then, I would travel to the home page and click "Create an Article", but then it says I must add a page in order to make an article. When I click "Add Page", I never get the chance to actually create a new page. I'll try again in a few minutes, and I shall try that link as well. アーシャカゲ (希望影) 21:44, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Ashakage-san Vandalism on a Page! Thanks for the Promote! Awesome! Hey man! Thanks for the Cool Page award nomination! Glad to see you guys like it so much! — Somarinoa (talk) 09:10, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Dear KidVegeta, I created my own wikia, and I was wondering how you add chat to it? Jodenku (talk) 02:58, May 11, 2014 (UTC) it doest matter if my fan made saiyan,isnt named after vegetables lol XD Harassment on my talk page I received the following message on my talk page: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:10X_Kamehameha?diff=191683&oldid=161769 Please handle this according to your site rules and conventions, thank you. - 10X 19:00, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much! He has followed me to 4 other wikis so far. - 10X 23:20, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Sorry about that. I see you deleted what I did on Dragon Ball New Generations (CSoT). I was just trying to revive what CSoT did two years ago. I don't even know where he is! That's why I edited that! P.S. Do you know where CSoT is? I'm worried he might not return... Category Chat Hey man,I'd love you to do a review on my fan wor Dragonball TT,also my friends work Dragonball SQ ,I haven't seen you review Dragonball NA either,I'd love to see your opinion. Geordiejonny007 (talk) 19:29, July 2, 2014 (UTC)Brinx-Dragonball are you the admin? I am really new to this site to the forums are very confusing to me,I hope I'm writing in a fashion that doesnt fill up space.The OC characters I saw, you drew them? Thats mad skills right there,.My story, Dragonball TT is not long,so far it is 11 panels with pictures (i will link you to the pages at the end) so far I think its a 5-10 minute read but I've wrote it to be more of a backbone for a longer story than an actual detailed novel. My initial plan was to write out key points of the story and if it was recieved well,from there put it into a manga form.So far it gets a good response.It doesnt rely on 'crazy transformations' ijn order for Goku and Vegeta to win and I've tried to keep it true to all the Dragonball series without changing or adding anything (which is difficult and almost impossible with the continually changing dragonball format thanks to Akira) Also,do you have somewhere I can see your art other than here? I find it a bit difficult to find my way around due to being relatively new to this. Here is Dragonball TT the story http://brinx-dragonball.deviantart.com/gallery/48917802/1st-Saga%7CDragonball TT If you review it I respect your opinion good or bad,I have recieved mixed opinions about the series and character design but I build off that so its ok Here is character design and future appearences http://brinx-dragonball.deviantart.com/gallery/50085989/Dragonball-TT-Artwork%7CConcept Gallery Dragonball SQ is my friends manga series.It is a little long so far I think with over 60 pages so I will leave that for now but again his concept is quite original as its based more around the dragonball world other than the characters themselves. I hope you find the time to review it,,I have read alot of your reviews and you put your honest opinions into them which for me is the best type of critique, a critic with no fear of saying their mind This is the only way I know how to respnd to you so if there is another way which is more direct I'd like to hear about it,I saw a chat room but I'm not sure how responsive it is and if the messages stick for some time. Geordiejonny007 (talk) 20:35, July 4, 2014 (UTC)Geordiejonny007 are OCs allowed in fan fic? also one last question i have three character one is a Dragon ball character one is a Disney character and one is my Oc is that okey the reason im asking why is because in the past people deleted what articls i made Why I haven't been so active Hey KV, this is MajinGogito. The reason I haven't been so active is that my laptop was broken by my cousin so i haven't had a computer to get on. I ordered a new one an I should get it pretty soon (by August). I've only managed to message u on here thanks to my friend letting me use his computer while I'm over his House. I hope I'll be back to updating soon, so until then! MajinGogito (talk) 19:00, July 9, 2014 (UTC)